Human
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: Alone and pregnant in a world not her own Rose Tyler takes the plunge. Now alone, with her memories altered she finds her Doctor again, although she doesn't yet know it
1. Lady Rose Harkness Enters

AN: Ohhhh I'm adding more of my Archive! I wrote this one when I was pondering how the Episode with the Family would have Gone with Rose in it... Of course I added My Own little twist. Read and Enjoy- Tell me what you think my Lovelies!

* * *

Chapter One: Lady Rose Harkness Enters the Scene

* * *

"Ms. Harkness!" A voice echoed as arms caught her. "Oh Dear, Miss Rose has fainted again. Call the Matron!" Darkness enclosed her.

"Rose. Rose Darling, you've fainted again." A gentle voice called, rousing her. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes to be greeted by her aunt's worried face. Joan sighed in relief.

"Oh dear, you've been in the sun a bit to long again. It isn't good in your condition you know?" Joan scolded her. Rose rolled her eyes. Her aunt was a bit dramatic and old fashioned.

"I'm fine Mrs. Redfern." She answered. Joan sighed.

"Rose, I know this is difficult for you, I lost my husband also." She murmured, sitting on her nieces' bedside and stroking her hair. Rose flinched.

"Jack was a good man. I disgrace him enough with my constant fainting. I came here to assist you after all." Rose replied stiffly. Joan smiled.

"And you have child. Your uncle would be proud of you, as would your husband. I'm sure they are both in heaven marveling over what a strong girl you are." She cooed. Rose growled.

"I do not wish to speak of my deceased adopted uncle or husband Mrs. Redfern." She insisted, moving to get up. Joan stopped her.

"The headmaster has ordered you to bed today Rose. No one here wishes for you or you child's life to be endangered." She informed her. Rose growled.

"I am pregnant, not invalid!" She insisted. Joan smiled.

"That you are, but you are delicate. Your constant fainting shows that." She insisted, getting up and heading to the door. "You really should rest though." She added before leaving. Rose growled and sat back. There was a knock on the door and the African maid, Martha entered.

"I heard you weren't feeling well Mrs. Harkness." She murmured. Rose made a face and Martha giggled.

"I'm fine. I was in the heat a bit long and fainted; now the matron and headmaster have combined forces to keep me in bed. I'm pregnant, not dying." She grumbled. Martha giggled more.

"I should hope you weren't. May I check on you?" she asked, moving closer. Rose nodded, knowing somehow if something was truly wrong with her, or her child the maid would have a better understanding then the matron. Martha smiled and sat down next to her, checking her vitals.

"Why do you hover over me so Martha?" Rose asked suddenly. "Surely you have something better to be doing then keeping me company." Martha smiled.

"You remind me of a friend of a friend's. He talks of her constantly, and she shares your name. I think I am waiting for him to return and see if you're the same as the Rose he grieves." She admitted truthfully. Rose frowned.

"I cannot pretend to understand the workings of your mind Martha, but thank you. I don't feel so alone when you are here, although I must confess I am curious as to meet this Professor Smith you babble on about." She murmured, closing her eyes as sleep started taking over. She missed Martha's wince as sleep took her.

"That's what I'm afraid of Rose. If he sees you I'm afraid he'll break through whatever he did to hide from the family to reunite. I don't know why you're acting the way you are, like you belong in this time period, but even dressed like they do you look the same as your portrait. You are the Rose I wasn't replacing." She murmured before leaving, satisfied the young girl wasn't ill.

*Dream*

"Rose… You can't do this, you're pregnant and we don't know when in history this will pop you into. Sure the Doctor will be around, but you'll be alone, and without your memories until he's in danger." Mickey said, almost yelling. Captain Rose Tyler-Harkness snorted.

"I can take care of myself. This is our only chance to get back Mickey. I won't let my child grow up without its father!" She replied hotly, pressing the button and disappearing.

*End Dream*

Rose sat up, her heart pounding as she held her swollen stomach. Her dream was quickly fading and she moaned slightly, wishing with all her heart her husband was alive. He hadn't even got to know of their child's existence before he was killed. She slowly got out o bed, and dressed. The sun was still up, and her aunt was bound to have a child in need of care.


	2. The Meeting of the Rose and the Teacher

Chapter:

John Smith was walking down the hall from his class when he saw her, she was a blonde vision, with a slightly swollen stomach. He hurried his steps when a student bumped into her.

"Are you alright Ms.?" He asked catching her arm as she stumbled. She smiled at him, and something stirred.

"I'm fine Sir. The boys may be a bit careless, but they wouldn't hurt me on purpose." She assured him. He smiled.

"That's true, but a vision like you should be resting. If you were my wife I wouldn't have you moving about this far along." He murmured. She paled slightly.

"My husband is deceased, and my Aunt has been trying to limit me to bed Mr." She replied, her voice going slightly stiff. His eyes widened.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm Professor John Smith." He introduced himself, feeling like an ass. She smiled.

"I'm Rose Tyler-Harkness, and I'm assisting my Aunt as matron." She introduced herself in return. Something else stirred in him at her name, and one of his dreams flashed before his eyes. A cheeky blonde, who he loved with all his hearts. A blonde he's lost to something, he couldn't remember. His grip tightened on her arm slightly, taking on a possessive tint.

"If I may, I could escort you to the infirmary." He suggested. She smiled again; unaware of the turmoil his mind was in.

"That would be wonderful Mr. Smith." She replied. He grinned.

"Call me John." He insisted and he smile widened.

"In that case, you may call me Rose." She replied and he grinned wider.

"Fantastic Rose. I hope I am not being to forward in asking, but how did your husband pass?" He asked. He smile faded as they walked.

"It was an accident. I really don't wish to talk about it." She replied, he nodded, understandingly.

"Of course. I apologize for bringing up such painful memories." He replied. She nodded.

"Professor Smith!" A voice called. John and Rose stopped and he turned to see The Maid Martha running down the hall. She looked worried.

"Mrs. Harkness, You're not supposed to be out of bed, what if you faint again?" Martha panted as she caught up, looking at Rose. The Blonde blushed.

"I am fine Martha. You even checked me yourself." She replied. John looked in between the two, amused for some reason.

"I see you two know each other." He observed. Martha turned to him wide eyed; as if she had just registered he was there, even though she had called his name first.

"Everyone knows Ms. Rose. She is Matron Redfern's niece." She replied respectfully before turning to Rose. "I beg your pardon Ms., But you are almost due. It would be better if you followed the Matron's and the Headmaster's request and limited your movement." She pointed out. John chuckled.

"Ms. Jones, I do believe nothing could keep our Rose still very long. She looks to be a very spirited girl." He informed her, Martha darkened.

"Of course sir. Ms. Rose I do believe I have to return to my duties." She murmured, leaving. Rose smiled at her retreating back.

"Martha is a dear; she has been keeping a close eye on me. Perhaps she's lost a child to being overactive, the poor dear." She murmured, continuing her path. John jogged slightly to catch up with her.

"Maybe, or maybe she just likes you." He chirped, opening the door for her. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you. She murmured, before entering the infirmary. John grinned widely.

"No thank you Ms. Rose. I'll check in on you later." He murmured in reply. Rose grinned at him before the door clicked shut. Joan watched the proceedings between her niece and the teacher and smiled slightly to herself. John Smith was handsome, and he was exactly was her widowed niece needed. Rose was a true lady, and ladies didn't need to raise children alone.

"I see you've met Professor Smith." She murmured, coming over to her niece. Rose's cheeks darkened and Joan smiled.

"I see." She teased slightly. Rose turned away.

"Do you need anything done?" She asked quietly. Joan shook her head.

"Not at the moment. The children haven't had many problems today." She replied. Rose nodded and sighed. Joan smiled.

"Why don't you sit in the courtyard and have some tea?" she asked. Rose grinned slightly at her caring.

"I think I will." She murmered,leaving again.

* * *

John looked at himself in the mirror. His face was covered in water, and his eyes were confused. He knew Miss Rose. He knew he did. Why had he dreamed of her before he met her? Why was she haunting him. His head hurts, it felt like something, someone was trying to come forward and all it wanted to do was hold Rose. To tell her nothing would ever separate them again, and to ask her why she had lied. Why she had told him her mother was the one pregnant. He didn't know why he wanted to say these things, but he did and it bothered him.

Rose was a gentelwoman and she didn't need to be insulted by his outlandish dreams. She didn't need to hear words that questioned her fidelity to her deceased husband. There was no possible way the child she carried was his, and yet he felt possessive of it and her. They were his family, his child and soon to be wife. It was outlandish and preposterous, considering he had just met the girl, but he loved her already. He dried his face and set out to find her, intent on starting a relationship and requesting that she attend the informal dance with him.


	3. The Dance and Coming To

AN: Alright, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, however I was kinda homless for a bit and yeah. Here comes the updates though! Enjoy my lovelies… Feed the review monster

Chapter Three: The Dance and Coming To

Rose looked at John as he stuttered his request. It was sweet and she considered it. She felt drawn to him, attached and she barely knew him. It scared her, because she remembered feeling the same for her husband. His words drifted off and he stared at her, waiting. She didn't answer for a moment, but then she smiled.

"I would love to John." She replied. He grinned a wide grin that reminded her of someone, and neither noticed the maid watching with jealous and worried eyes.

"I hope you know what your doing Mr. Smith." Martha murmered as she watched the couple walking off together. "While meeting your Rose is an eye opener, your in very real danger."

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

Rose felt awkward as she modeled her dress for her aunt. The woman was looking at her proudly, but she felt like a beached whale, whatever that was.

"You look wonderful darling." Joan murmered, pride in her voice. "No one can doubt you are a true lady." Ros looked away as she was reminded of her title. The Headmaster had only accepted her offer to help her aunt because of her medical knowledge and to amuse her. She was not part of the staff, and was treated with far more respect then her aunt or the others. It was unfair.

"That she does. May I please escort my lovely partner to the dance?" He asked. Rose blushed and Joan smiled.

"Of course sir." She replied, nudging her neice a little. John took her by the hand and smiled.

"You look stunning Rose. Now to see if I can dance." He replied. Rose grinned.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." She replied, seeing him and her dancing in stage clothing, then her and another man, whilst someone watched in her minds eye. As quick as the images came they were gone, and then they were heading to the dance.

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

A veil lifted itself from her mind as her 'aunt' came in, flushed and worried. She wasn't Lady Rose Tyler-Harkness of the 1930's, but Rose Tyler-Harkness of the 20th century and her Doctor, the father of her child was standing next to her, human. The Family of blood was there after him. She looked over to where the maid, Martha was entering and a hard look entered her eyes as she noticed the determined glint in the other womans eyes. She would get the Doctor caught accidently if she didn't act. She excused herself from her date and headed towards Martha.

"Say nothing about his identity. The Family is watching." Se hissed to the londener as she arrived. Martha looked at her oddly.

"You're yourself now? There was something odd about your perfect behavior Rose. I could tell who you were from his stories and your pictures." Martha whispered back.

"I had hidden myself and my child within myself, as to not draw attention to us. My child is still clocked from their senses, but John must remain hidden!" She replied, as the the doors burst open and the possessed townsfolk entered. Martha blanched as they demanded to speak to John and Rose made her way over stealthily. Her Doctor would not be harmed.

"Talk to us Proffessor Smith. What do you know of the Doctor?" The boy asked. Rose kept her features blank as John held her. She noticed Timothy shifting though and cursed. He must have found whatever the Doctor had been using to clock himself. The Doctor was in danger with the child so near. Suddenly she was grabbed, and found herself with a gun to her head.

"You will tell us what we want to know Professor or your lover will die." The boy demanded. Rose didn't respond, even though she saw the panic forming in the human doctor's eyes. The other guests were gasping in horror and her 'Aunt' looked ill. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Timothy jump and knew she had to do something. She almost chuckled as she thought of how paranoid her alter self was as she removed a dagger from the side of her seam. The blade itself was more of a scythe in design, however the handle was rather unbalanced, making throwing difficult, but she wasn't throwing them. She had to be quick about this, and her movements precise, with how he was holding her if she stabbed wrong, he would fire and she would be dead, so would her son and daughter. No she couldn't think about her children now. She angled the knife and stabbed upwards, ducking and grabbing the weapon. She'd pulled it from the alien's grasp and had it trained on him in seconds, the guests were gasping as the other Family members pointed their weapons at her. She smirked, her dagger covered in the boys blood as he looked at her. HE cocked his head to the side.

"You hurt me Matron Tyler-Harkness. I seem to require medical attention. Put down the weapon." He ordered. She raised an eyebrow.

"You were threatening to kill me Cadet. I don't think so. Why don't you're friends take care of you after you leave?" She replied calmly. she noticed Martha taking Timothy and smiled inwardly. She was a smart one. She was glad her Doctor had competent help. Suddenly John was taking the gun she had confiscated and the Father took aim. Rose threw her dagger and drew it's companion as the possessed man went down. The Mother looked at the two wounded males and suddenly they were leaving.

"Are you alright Rose?" her 'aunt' asked. Rose nodded, fiddeling wither remaining dagger.

"I'm fine Matron Redfern." She replied firmly. Joan nodded uneasiy and suddenly John was holding her.

"I thought I was going to lose you Rose." He murmered, sounding so alike her Doctor. Martha cleared her throat.

"We should get somewhere safer and Miss Rose should rest This stress cannot be good for er child." She spoke softly, holding Timothy's hand. He was looking at Rose in awe. She smiled at him gentley.

"we should return to the school." She replied. Martha looked ready to protest, but Rose silenced her with a look, this was not the time to argue. Returning to the Tardis would only put them in danger. They needed to get to the school and lay low until the Family ran out of time. She had dealt with a version of them in her world, they had wanted her children and she had to figure out how to tap into her power and put the pregnancy into stasis, otherwise she would have birthed them before she arrived here four months ago. John nodded, not letting her go, she was glad of that, her almost death experience had scared her, even though she wouldn't admit it.


End file.
